dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xoshi
Xoshi (/ksɔʃi, skɔk-, z-/ kso-shi, skok-shi, or zo-shee) is a maze game developed by Puzzler Team (now acquired by Seymour Games) It was first released on December 2, 1981, for TS-OS computers in El Kadsre and on April 1, 1982 for arcades in International starting Japan and United States. It was a hugely successful game and a smash hit, spawned sequels and spin-offs including Xoshi II (1983), Color Xoshi (1985), Xoshi Land (1986), Xoshi 3D (1988), Super Xoshi (1989), Xoshi Puzzle (1989), Xoshi Land 2 (1990), Color Xoshi 2 (1991), Xoshi Plus (1992), Xoshi Puzzle 2 (1993), Xoshi Smash! (1996), New Xoshi (1999), Xoshi Collection (2000), Xoshi Advance (2002), New Xoshi 2 (2004), Xoshi Generations (2010), Xoshi 30 (2012), Xoshi Reboot (2017), etc. Gameplay The player controls Xoshi through a maze, with the main objective of shooting enemies, crushing boxes, and collecting coins that looked like rings or shapes to reach the next level until final boss appeared, completing the level by beating the boss. If an enemy comes into contact with Xoshi, Xoshi loses a life. Characters * Xoshi (X) - The main protagonist of the game. * Owe (Circle) - one of the main enemies. * Aye (Triangle) - one of the main enemies. * Eme (Square) - one of the main enemies. * Vue (Diamond) - one of the main enemies. * Sol (Sun) - one of the main enemies. * Gut (Octagon) - one of the main enemies. * Bub (Bug/Cockroach) - one of the main enemies. * Luz (Lizard) - one of the main enemies. * Rib (Mini-Bot) - one of the main enemies. * Master Evil (Robot) - final boss of the game. * Super Xoshi (*) - An asterisk-like character after getting a star or large dot, can hit normal enemies, spikes hurting goes back to normal. Ports After first released for TSOS and arcades, the game was later ported to: * 1983 - Atari 2600, Intellivision, Atari 8-bit, Apple II, Commodore 64, Vectrex, ZX Spectrum * 1985 - Nitrome Enjoyment System, MSX, Famicom (Japan) * 1986 - Arcade North American re-release * 1987 - Nintendo Entertainment System (USA/VU), IBM-PC, PC-9801, PC-8801 * 1988 - Theorysonic Hyper-System, Macintosh, MS-DOS * 1990 - Sega Master System, Mega Drive/Genisis * 1991 - Blue King, Game Boy, Nitrome 32 * 1993 - Game Gear, EKS Ranger, Super Nintendo Entertainment System * 1996 - Nitrome Unity * 1997 - Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, EKS Ranger II * 1999 - Blue King Color, Game Boy Color, Portosic OS, Nintendo 64, Nokia mobile phones * 2002 - Game Boy Advance (as Xoshi Collection and Xoshi Advance) * 2004 - Java Mobile * 2006 - Nintendo DS, PSP, PlayBox 4 (as Xoshi Collection Plus) * 2010 - ViraOS * 2012 - iOS, Android, Windows Phone, Cadle, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii (as Xoshi 30) * 2016 - PlayStation 4, Xbox One (as Xoshi Classics) * 2017 - Nintendo Switch (as Xoshi Classics) Reception Xoshi was met with a critical and commercial success, with many players finding it enjoyable and replayable. Legacy The success of the game led to release various clones, compilations, sequels, spin-offs, etc. Trivia * This is the first TS-OS game released internationally for arcades, home computers, and consoles. * It was a best-selling TS-OS game in the Vlokozu Union (now El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, and Vicnora). * This is the first game to have 50 levels with 10 bonus rounds and 3 bosses along with warp levels and continuation, making it result as of 63. Category:Video games made in El Kadsre Category:Seymour Games Category:Puzzler Team Category:El Kadsre Category:Xoshi Category:1981 Category:NES games Category:Arcade games Category:PC games Category:PC-98 games Category:PC-88 games Category:Theorysonic Category:Video games Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Atari 2600 games Category:Intellivision games Category:Apple II games Category:Atari 8-bit games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:Vectrex games Category:ZX Spectrum games Category:MSX games Category:Sega Master System games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Super Nintendo games Category:Sega Game Gear games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:1981 video games Category:1980s Category:TS-UGOS games Category:TSUG games Category:ViraOS games